Escrito na Carteira?
by Sakura-Nara-chan
Summary: Uma maneira um pouco diferente de duas pessoas se conhecerem. Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Escrito na... Carteira?

Yaoi, lemon (pelo menos pretendo), 1x2, 3x4, – Assinatura.

Quem nunca riscou a carteira da escola? Com certeza uma vez na vida alguém já riscou nem que fosse seu nome ou um desenho.

Nós já vimos estudantes se comunicarem por cartinha e tudo mais. Mas vocês já ouviram falar de pessoas que se apaixonaram por causa de um rabisco na carteira? Não? Então vamos lá!

Era mais um dia de aula na cidade de Sanc. Um garoto chamado Duo Maxwell, de apenas quinze anos de idade estava a conversar com o seu amigo e colega de classe Quatre Winner, um garoto loiro de olhos incrivelmente azuis. Os dois amigos estavam falando sobre qualquer besteira que nessa idade todos conversam. A professora de inglês já tinha feito o que tinha que fazer, então deixou os alunos do 1° ano do colegial conversarem um pouco.

-Hoje eu peguei a cadeira mais riscada da sala! – disse Duo olhando para a mesa da carteira. – Tem tantos nomes aqui, que dava pra fazer um campeonato de futebol. –Duo pegou uma borracha e começou a apagar tudo.

-Você vai acabar com a borracha e não vai apagar nem a metade disso aí. –disse Quatre que estava olhando a grande determinação do amigo em apagar tudo.

Minutos depois a mesa estava branquinha, sem nenhum rabisco. Quatre ficou surpreso com a rapidez do outro.

-Não sabia que você era um expert em apagar Duo! – brincou o loirinho.

-Estamos falando do grande Shinigami! Quando se trata dele, tudo é possível!

Shinigami foi um apelido que Quatre colocou em Duo depois deste, o ter defendido de uns arruaceiros quando eram mais novos. O loirinho disse que Duo parecia o deus da morte pronto pra levar alguém para o inferno, tamanha era sua raiva. Desde que o árabe lhe deu esse nome Duo passou a chamar a si próprio de Shinigami.

-Ta, esqueci que o Shinigami pode tudo – falou Quatre – Não sei porque diabos eu fui te dar esse nome.

-Porque você me ama! – brincou o americano enquanto escrevia com letras bem grandes seu codinome na cadeira.

-Tanto esforço pra nada. – falou o árabe, referindo-se a cadeira que o amigo limpara e agora estava novamente riscada.

-Agora a cadeira está marcada. E quem ousar desafiar o Shinigami irá para o inferno. – tudo bem, Duo ta levando muito a serio esse negocio de deus da morte. Lá vai um segredo: ele caiu da escada quando criança. Desde então não gira bem da cabeça.

-Apaga isso – pediu Quatre se pondo de pé e pegando suas coisas – e vamos embora que a aula já acabou.

-Já? Nem vi o tempo passar – Duo agora era quem se preparava pra sair.

-Não vai apagar isso? – perguntou o loirinho apontando para o grande nome que o amigo escreveu.

-Eu não! Deixe aí! – e os dois se foram.

Continua...

Sei que esse capitulo ta curto mas é só pra começar bjo a todas


	2. Chapter 2

Escrito na carteira

Escrito na carteira

Capítulo II – Soldado Perfeito X Shinigami

O turno da noite chegou e os alunos começaram a entrar em suas salas. Nem todos, pois alguns alunos aproveitavam enquanto era cedo para colocar as fofocas em dias.

Trowa Barton, um garoto latino, alto, possuidor dos mais lindos olhos verdes, foi o responsável por vários suspiros de garotas da escola enquanto ia a direção da sua sala. Era um garoto bastante popular, mas também era uma pessoa que não pegava qualquer um, ele sabia escolher, apesar de nunca se ter noticias dele ficar muito tempo com uma única pessoa. O que fazia as garotas recuarem ou tentarem chamar sua atenção, apesar de ser em vão.

Trowa já estava acostumado com os suspiros de adolescentes mau amada como ele mesmo dizia.

-Boa noite! – Trowa falou para um garoto de aparência oriental.

-Hn. – foi a única resposta do garoto que possuía um lindo par de olhos azuis cobalto.

-E ai como foi com Relena? - cochichou o latino para o outro.

-Passar o dia com ela num shopping, correndo de uma loja pra outra é um horror!

-Heero Yuy foi num shopping só pra satisfazer aos caprichos de uma garota? – debochou Trowa.

Heero Yuy é um garoto japonês, com olhos azuis, e muito serio pra sua idade. Também é bastante popular, mas diferente do amigo latino, Heero quase nunca se relaciona amorosamente com alguém, as vezes sendo chamado até de frio. Muitas garotas levaram um tremendo fora com ele, e contam que ele num foi lá muito gentil com elas.

- Foi a primeira e última vez. – disse o japonês.

-Diga isso pra sua mãe! – falou Trowa voltando a olhar pro professor.

As horas passaram e finalmente a aula daquela noite também. Todos da sala saíram ficando apenas os dois garotos.

-O que pretende fazer amanhã? – o latino perguntou enquanto guardava suas coisas na mochila.

-Sei lá. Talvez eu fique trancado no quarto, até Relena resolver ir embora.

-Ela é quem deveria ficar trancada no quarto. Não acabou de romper o noivado?

-Sim, mas parece que ela é daquelas quem fazem compras quando estão deprimidas.

-E você foi o burro de carga dela? – Trowa então pos a mochila nas costas esperando Heero terminar de guardar suas coisas.

-Sim. O pior é que tivemos que ir pra cidade vizinha fazer essas malditas compras – Heero falou e cruzou os braços em sinal de raiva.

-Ainda bem que minha irmã é normal – falou Trowa.

-Deixemos nossas irmãs de lado, que tal irmos embora? – O japonês pegou a mochila e se preparava pra sair quando Trowa chamou sua atenção.

-O que é isso? – perguntou apontando pra mesa da carteira do amigo.

Heero voltou para olhar o que o amigo tava mostrando.

-Shinigami? Falou Trowa.

-Quer dizer Deus da morte em japonês... Isso é só mais um rabisco de uma pessoa que não tem educação nem o que fazer. – Heero então caminhou até a porta virando depois para chamar o outro. – Vamos Bart... O que ta fazendo? – Trowa estava escrevendo na carteira onde Heero estivera até agora a pouco sentado.

O japonês foi até onde Trowa estava e este enfim se levantou. Heero então pode ver o que o amigo tanto escrevia.

-Soldado Perfeito? O que isso significa? – perguntou Heero.

-A pessoa que senta aqui se alto denomina Deus da morte. Nada melhor que seu apelido para colocar aqui. - respondeu o latino com um sorriso brincalhão no rosto.

-Você é louco. Heero falou e em seguida saiu, Trowa indo logo atrás dele.

Na carteira agora se lia: Shinigami x Soldado Perfeito.

Continua -

ILLY OMEDETOU \o/


	3. Chapter 3

Escrito na Carteira

Escrito na Carteira

Capítulo III - Soldado Perfeito?

-Duo espera! – Quatre gritou um pouco antes do trançado atravessar o portão da escola.

-Boa tarde Q! – cumprimentou Duo.

-Boa tarde! Será que hoje vão dar o calendário das provas? – os dois caminhavam em direção a sala de aula.

-Sei lá! Do jeito que essa gente é preguiçosa eu até duvido que eles sequer, lembrem que existe prova. – os dois entram na sala salas e sentando em seus lugares.

-O QUÊ?! – Duo gritou e Quatre pulou em susto pondo-se ao seu lado.

-O que foi? – Quatre falou preocupado.

-Riscaram minha carteira! – Quatre virou os olhos, não acreditando no escândalo que o americano fez por causa disso.

-Deixa de escândalo e senta logo ai. – o loirinho pediu e Duo emburrado obedeceu, mas essa cara logo saiu.

-Ah Q a Hilde ligou pra mim ontem.

-E o que ela queria?

-Perguntou se eu tinha algum compromisso pro final de semana.

-O que você disse?

-Que tinha marcado com você!

-O que? – o árabe ficou indignado – Porque não disse apenas que não queria sair com ela? Teve que me envolver nisso?

-Por que assim ela ia me encher a paciência. Ela não se toca que eu não gosto dela. Mas acho que ela tem a esperança de que eu vá me apaixonar por ela um dia. Desculpe Q, mas foi minha única saída.

-Boa tarde turma! – a professora cumprimenta ao entrar na sala.

-Depois eu resolvo com você! - Finalizou o loirinho antes de prestar atenção ao que a professora dizia.

-Daqui a um mês será realizado o baile de formatura da turma do 3º ano. Cada sala esta recebendo uma urna como essa – ela mostra uma urna – onde vocês alunos irão votar em um dos seguintes temas – a professora vira-se para o quadro e começa a escrever: Festa a fantasia, Traje de gala, Baile de Mascaras. A mulher volta para olhar os alunos – Cada um de vocês pegará um pedaço de papel, escreverão seus nomes e o tipo da festa que desejam. Depois colocarão dentro da urna. – os alunos logo ficaram eufóricos.

-Em qual você vai votar Q? – quis saber o americano.

-Não sei, estou com duvida em dois.

-Eu já sei! O meu vai ser baile de máscaras. - Duo falou todo animado, já imaginando como seria sua roupa. - Vai ser divertido. - sorriu.

-No intervalo vocês podem votar tranqüilos, porque agora vamos começar a aula certo turma? - a professora falou querendo que a turma se acalmasse p poder seguir com a aula.

A aula e o tempo correu depressa, e já era a hora do intervalo. Os alunos já estavam na maior agitação.

Duo e Quatre já estavam escrevendo seus votos.

-Pronto terminei! - falou Duo erguendo o papel – E você Q já se decidiu?

-Já sim. Vai ser mesmo baile de mascarás. Até que gosto das roupas de época.

-Esse tipo de roupa deve cair bem em você.

-Em você também! Mas me diz... Seu cabelo o que fará com ele? Vão te reconhecer.

-Ah meu amigo não vão não... Hei Q será que sua irmã desenharia nossas roupas? - Duo e Quatre caminhavam ate a frente da sala em direção a urna.

-Claro ela vai adorar! Eu também quero que ela desenhe o meu mas... - Quatre então parou de andar e ficou com um olhar de desagrado, o Duo parou no mesmo instante em que percebeu que o amigo parara de falar.

-Mas? – perguntou o americano.

-Ela vai querer me encher de babados.

-É um preço a se pagar Q! Ela pelo menos desenha muito bem, e eu garanto que o que ela fizer pra você, ficará muito bem. – Duo falou enquanto voltava a caminhar.

-É acho que você tem razão!- Quatre falou ainda um pouco desanimado

-Agora anda Q, que eu tô morrendo de fome.

-Me diz uma novidade Duo? – o americano olhou pro amigo e mostrou a língua.

Depois do intervalo, os alunos voltaram pra sala assistir mais uma aula, pro tormento de Duo que odiava aula de física. Mas finalmente a aula termina. E o trançado passa a encarar a própria carteira.

- O que foi duo? Porque essa cara? – Quatre se preparava pra sair, mas ficou preocupado com Duo que ficou muito quieto, coisa que ele raramente faz, a não ser que esteja preocupado.

-Quem é Soldado Perfeito? – Duo finalmente falou.

-Ah não! – Quatre virou os olhos não acreditando que o amigo tava se preocupando em saber quem era a pessoa q rabiscou a carteira.

-Pergunta oras! – Quatre não agüentava mais tanto drama por parte do amigo.

-Como assim?

-Duo eu sabia que você era tapado, mas não tanto! – Duo fez cara de quem não gostou nem um pouco do comentário. – É só fazer isso... – o loiro apagou tudo e escreveu de novo. – Pronto! Agora vamos embora, ainda temos que ir à casa da Iria. – Quatre saiu e então Duo pôde ler o que ele escreveu.

- "Quem é você Soldado Perfeito?"... – leu Duo- Você acha que ele vai responder?

-Se responder, respondeu. Se não, problema seu! Agora vamos! – Quatre teve que puxar Duo pelo braço pra poderem ir embora.

Heero e Trowa estavam caminhando em direção à escola.

-E aí, como sua irmã estar? – Perguntou Trowa que caminhava ao lado do japonês.

-Ela vai sobreviver... Além do mais, Relena é popular, não dou mais dois dias e ela já vai estar com outro.

-Você conhece bem a sua irmã heim? – Trowa debochou, pois sabia que mesmo não demonstrando o amigo se preocupava com sua irmã – Eu não conheço a Relena muito bem, mas para quem acabou de romper o noivado, ela até que ta bem...

-Nem tanto. Ela mostra uma coragem que não existe, mas como dizem por ai... Para curar dor de amor, só um novo amor... Se for assim, ela ta salva.

-Eu heim, você é doido – Trowa bagunçou o cabelo de Heero que mostrou um dos seus olhares ameaçadores, o que só fez o outro começar a rir.

Os dois chegaram á escola e logo entraram na sala e se sentaram.

-Sabe Heero... Eu cansei dessa minha vida! – Heero não entendeu nada do que o outro falava.

-Vai ter crise de loucura e tentar se matar agora é? – o latino olhou p amigo e sorriu.

-Não to querendo me matar não seu maluco... Estou falando que não quero mais ter namoro de uma noite só, se você me entende.

-Aham... E eu quero ser a chapeuzinho vermelho. – Heero não acreditava em nada do que o Trowa falava, ele nunca foi de ficar mais de dois dias com uma única pessoa. Heero achava isso meio canalha, mas era a vida de Trowa, se ele nunca se apaixonou por alguém, não podia fazer nada.

-Eu estou falando sério! Eu quero alguém pra me amarrar de verdade, quero me apaixonar por alguém...

-E no dia que você se relacionar sério com alguém eu beijo o chão.

-Olha que eu cobro viu? Que tal, ao invés de beijar o chão você não beija um cara? – propôs o latino.

-Feito! – Heero sabia que o amigo num demorava muito tempo com seus casos e acreditava que nunca perderia essa aposta.

-E tem que ser quem eu escolher! – Trowa completou já se alegrando com a própria idéia.

-Missão aceita! – Heero finalizou como um soldado ao aceitar uma grande missão.

Continua...

Awe gente desculpa os erros, fiz isso às pressas pra entregar logo a fic p Illy Hauahuahua e também porque não tenho quem revise daí num sou lá boa em português não e sai assim todo errado.

Tenho umas pessoas p agradecer mas como num lembro o nome de todas fica p próxima

Mas agradeço a todo mundo que está comentando essa fic ADOLO VCSSSSSSSSS

BLANXE SOU SUA FÃ \o/ OBRIGADA POR SEMPRE COMENTAR ¬

Bjuss Nara-chan


	4. Chapter 4

**Escrito na... carteira?**

**Cap IV - O Shinigami**

* * *

-E no dia que você se relacionar sério com alguém eu beijo o chão.

-Olha que eu cobro viu? Que tal, ao invés de beijar o chão você não beija um cara? – propôs o latino.

-Feito! – Heero sabia que o amigo num demorava muito tempo com seus casos e acreditava que nunca perderia essa aposta.

-E tem que ser quem eu escolher! – Trowa completou já se alegrando com a própria idéia.

-Missão aceita! – Heero finalizou como um soldado ao aceitar uma grande missão.

Os dois seguiram para seus lugares na sala e sentaram-se.

-Parece que seu Shinigami escreveu de novo! Falou Trowa apontando para a carteira do outro. Heero então olha pro local indicado.

-Quem é você Soldado Perfeito? – leu o japonês –Hn.

-Não vai responder?

-Deveria? Isso foi coisa sua, não minha.

-Tudo bem! Terminando a aula eu respondo –Trowa então sentou e nada mais falou, pois a professora acabara de entrar e começou a falar sobre a festa.

* * *

Duas pessoas caminham em uma rua da cidade...

-Ai minha barriga ta roncando de fome! Deveríamos ter aceitado o convite de sua irmã pra jantar. – Um garoto quase se arrastando falou.

-Se tivéssemos aceitado, nós só sairíamos de lá amanhã de manhã. – o outro garoto respondeu.

-Bem, pelo menos ela fez os desenhos. Quatre cara, vamos arrasar nessa festa! – Duo se animou. Nem parecia o menino q andava se arrastando por falta de energia.

-Sim, graças a Alah que ela não exagerou na nossa roupa!

-Por mim, eu aceitaria uma roupa chamativa – Duo sorriu.

-Só você mesmo viu. – e os dois caíram na gargalhada.

-Então até amanhã loirinho – Duo se despede já portão de sua casa.

-Até! – Quatre teve que caminhar um pouco mais até chegar em sua casa.

* * *

A aula do pessoal da noite já tinha acabado. Os alunos começaram a sair. Heero ia fazer o mesmo ate ver Trowa sair da cadeira dele e sentar na do próprio Heero.

-Vejamos... O que vou escrever? – Trowa estava com o lápis na mão. Heero não acreditava que ele ia mesmo levar essa história toda a sério. Escrever uma vez pode ter sido até divertido, mas pra quê continuar com quilo? Bem talvez ele quisesse conquistar esse tal de Shinigami por causa de sua aposta. Mas Trowa tava enganado se achava que iria pegar o Heero... Ou não? – Já sei! – Heero saiu de seus devaneios com o grito do amigo. Bem não foi bem um grito, mas foi alto suficiente pra trazer Heero de volta da órbita.

Ao terminar de escrever Trowa olhou p amigo e perguntou...

-Ficou bom?

-Sei lá! – e saiu, não percebendo o sorriso nos lábios do garoto latino, que saiu logo atrás do amigo.

* * *

-Fica quieto Duo, se não eu vou acabar te espetando – Uma mulher de cabelos castanho loiro falou (1)

-Eu não to fazendo nada! – o americano estava em pé em cima de um banquinho enquanto a mulher pregava alfinetes no tecido que lhe vestia. – E porque eu tenho que ficar em cima de um banquinho? Pareço aquelas noivas que passam nas novelas e filmes.

- O banquinho Duo é pra Iria não precisar se abaixar muito p concertar sua roupa, e iria nem adianta pedir que pra esse ai é impossível ficar quieto. – Quatre estava sentado em um dos sofás da sala da irmã, esperando ela terminar de ajustar a roupa do amigo. Porque ela fez questão dela mesma costurar as roupas dos meninos.

-AHHHH! – Duo gritou e rapidamente levou sua mão na sua traseira alisando-a.

-Eu disse pra você ficar quieto. – o americano ficou emburrado e quieto também – Aliás Duo, o que você fará com esse cabelão pra que ninguém na festa te reconheça? Porque mesmo que você coloque uma máscara ainda vai da p saber que é você.

-Tá ai uma coisa que eu também queria saber! – falou Quatre com um olhar bastante curioso.

Duo então sorriu, como se estivesse planejando uma grande façanha.

Percebendo o sorrisinho do trançado Iria se espantou.

-Você não vai cortá-los, vai?

-NÃO! DEUS ME LIVRE! –Duo puxou sua trança pra frente e começou a alisa-la. Ele não se lembrava desde quando deixou o cabelo crescer. Só sabe que nunca gostou de ir cortar o cabelo, pois nunca ficava quieto e isso irritava todos os cabeleireiros e foi daí que seus pais desistiu de leva-lo pra corta-los. Apenas prenderam o cabelo numa trança quando o cabelo passou a atrapalhar o garoto. E desde então ele se apegou a sua cabeleira.

- Ainda bem! – Iria respirou aliviada, ela simplesmente achava o cabelo de Duo lindo, e invejável pra qualquer mulher.

-Eu tenho meus truques! – Do piscou pra irmã do seu amigo, que ele considerava sua irmã também.

-Já terminou Iria? – Quatre interrompeu a conversa dos dois – Temos que ir pra escola, somos alunos estudiosos... Quer dizer, eu pelo menos, porque o Duo é um caso perdido! – falou num tom divertido o que fez Duo o olhar com cara feia e exclamar um HEI! Em troca.

-Sim já terminei sim, mas amanhã vocês voltem aqui está bem? Vou começar a cortar a sua roupa Quatre.

-Tudo bem Iria! Estamos indo – Quatre se aproximou da irmã e depositou um beijo em seu rosto e então caminhou até a saída – Tchau Iria!

-Bye Iria! – Duo então fez o mesmo que o amigo árabe fez com a mulher. Quatre da porta apenas sorriu, sabia que Duo tinha sua irmã como a dele próprio, uma irmã que ele nunca teve. E sabia que ela também via Duo como um irmão.

* * *

Os dois garotos já estavam a caminho da escola e por eles vários outros alunos passavam.

-Será que o tal Soldado Perfeito escreveu? – perguntou Duo mais pra si do que pro amigo.

-Você já gamou no cara antes de saber se ele é mesmo ele?

-Se num for ELE, e for pelo menos bonitinha eu ainda dou uns beijinhos só pra num dizer que num fiz nada. Mas se for ELE e for bonitinho eu tento, se e der um pé na bunda tudo bem, mas será uma pena.

-AI ALAH! DAÍ-ME PACIÊNCIA PRA ATURAR ESSE AI! – Quatre gritou.

-O que foi? – o trançando não entendia o chilique do amigo

-Da pra ser menos gay? Nada contra, sua preferência sexual, mas sim com suas atitudes.

-Nossa! Você é mal amado mesmo. MENINA DEIXE DE FRESCURA SER MULHER É ÓTIMO! – Duo brincou imitando voz de mulher. O que fez Quatre esquecer o estresse e rir.

Ao entrarem a sala, Duo não se conteve e quase correu em direção de sua cadeira pra ver se tinham respondido.

-"Sou um pessoa que gostaria de saber quem é você!" – leu o trançado.

-E aí, o que vai responder? – perguntou Quatre que estava sentando com a mão no queixo com cara de tédio.

-Não sei. Depois do que você falou eu fiquei com medo.

-O que foi que eu falei?

-Se é mesmo ele, porque aqui disse "pessoa" não um cara, ou uma garota – Duo finalmente se sentou, mas não tirou os olhos das letras em sua carteira.

-Você mesmo disse que se fosse menina você pegava só pra não passar por ingrato? O que tem de mais nisso? – Quatre continuava com a mão no queixo e com a mesma cara.

-Não é isso... Quer dizer, e se for um cara? Eu não sei o que fazer.

-Bem Duo, o cara não te fez nenhuma declaração de amor pra você ficar assim. Desencana.

Duo suspirou e ficou a encarar sua cadeira e pensando no que o amigo acabara de falar.

Um aluno entrou na sala avisando que um dos professores havia faltado e que os primeiros horários seriam livres.

-Fique ai com seu namorado que eu vou à biblioteca. Tchau! – e saiu. Duo nem percebeu que o amigo havia saindo ficou apenas lá, olhando pras letras de um estranho abaixo da sua própria letra.

* * *

Na biblioteca Quatre procura um lugar pra sentar. Parecia que sua turma tava toda lá aproveitando pra fazer os deveres que não fizeram em casa. O único lugar vago estava ocupado por apenas uma pessoa.

-Posso sentar aqui? – perguntou o loirinho.

-Claro! – respondeu o rapaz.

O árabe abriu o caderno e começou o exercício de Física. O outro rapaz passou então a olhar para o loirinho.

-Você consegue entender isso? – perguntou o rapaz

-Um pouco... Você não?

-Não quando é a professora que explica, ela sempre quando ela vai explicar novamente uma coisa, muda totalmente a explicação. Meu amigo que me passa toda a matéria.

-Você parece alguém que conheço – Quatre sorriu.

-Como você se chama? – perguntou o moreno, que agora parecia mais interessado no loiro do que no caderno que antes estava escrevendo.

-Quatre Winner! E você? – Quatre estendeu a mão.

-Trowa Barton! – trowa então apertou a mão do outro. – Você vai pro baile?

-Sim

-Vai com alguém?

-Sim, um amigo.

-Somos destinados a ir com amigos heim? – Trowa brincou

-Ah você também foi amaldiçoado com um foi? – falou o loiro já entrando na brincadeira, o que fez Trowa rir. – Falando em maldição lá vem o meu. Quatre viu pelas grandes janelas Duo caminhando em direção a biblioteca. -Lá se vai minha paz!

-Q como ousa deixar o grande Shinigami com sozinho quando este está com um grande problema?

Trowa arregalou os olhos. – Shinigami?

-É uma longa história. – falou Quatre que não acreditava no escândalo que o amigo acabara de dar no meio da biblioteca.

"Então esse é o tal Shinigami? Que interessante!"

Trowa estava tramando um baita esquema para o seu amigo.

-E você quem é? – Duo finalmente percebeu a presença do outro garoto.

-Sou Trowa, sou da turma da noite.

-Ah ta! Quatre que tal tomarmos um sorvete ou comer um baita sanduíche na volta pra casa? – Duo se sentou ao lado do amigo.

-Ta, tudo bem, mas geralmente quando uma pessoa pergunta o nome de outra deveria dizer o seu próprio nome não?

Duo olhou pro garoto de olhos verdes, meio sem graça. Normalmente ele não era assim, mas toda essa historia do Soldado perfeito estava deixando-o distraído.

-Desculpe! Sou Duo! Você quer ir comer com a gente?

-Duo, nós não vamos sair agora, ainda vamos ter aula!

-Não, tudo bem! Com certeza vou ficar aqui até mais tarde. Tenho que terminar isso aqui – e apontou pro caderno.

Duo se curvou pra olhar o que estava escrito.

-Credo! Você entende isso? – Duo falou olhando um baita exercício de Química

-Sim, você não? – Trowa riu da cara do garoto.

-Só quando o Q aqui me explica. Nosso professor de Química é horrível – Duo fez uma careta ao lembrar do professor em frente o quadro falando grego pra ele.

O sinal indicando o término do segundo horário tocou.

-Essa não e eu nem terminei isso aqui. –Quatre falou irritado.

Duo apenas se levantou puxando o amigo loiro.

-Nos vemos mais tarde Tro! – e Duo saiu com as mãos cruzadas atrás da cabeça.

-Com licença! – Quatre seguiu o amigo.

Trowa ficou olhando os dois irem embora com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

CONTINUA...

* * *

(1) - Eu não sei como a Iria é, nem se ela realmente existe no anime então qualquer coisa me desculpem.

AWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

UM CAP GRANDE O.O

E ai o que estão achando? Já dá pra sacar e muito o que vai acontecer né?

Bem eu acho difícil desenrolar uma história, mas essa até que ta fácil. Também é bem difícil eu gostar de uma fic minha. Mas to gostando dessa -

Obrigada pra quem ta lendo e comentando -

E desculpem ai os erros, eu sei que são muitos


End file.
